


The Announcement

by sexydarkangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Draco Malfoy
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something to announce about the next step in his life but is Draco part of it or Ginny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

 

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/photos/68971443@N02/6819907063/in/photostream)

Title: The Announcement 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco                                                            

Summary: Harry has something to announce about the next step in his life but is Draco part of it or Ginny?

**DISCLAIMER** : **No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.**

                      

The Announcement

It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts; he's defeated the Dark Lord and now is the time for celebration. Harry stalked into the Great Hall panicking that’s was how he often felt these days. This was his last year at Hogwarts and this year was going to be different. People would be surprise how different this last year is going to be for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

They’ll be ok as long as they were together that’s what Draco tells him all the time it’s time he starts to believe him. He walk on top of the stage where all the teachers are seating down waiting to hear what the great Harry Potter is about to announce, boy are they going to be surprise. His godfather Sirius and his mate Remus was there for him smiling at him. They had asked him if he was sure about this but Harry just told them that." You can't help who you love. You're not supposed to." They just smiled back at him and hugged him and said “Merlin knows that true.”

 Severus Snape is there with surprise girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks. No one had seen that coming. “Any day now Potter.”

Harry stands in front of everybody and starts “Hello everybody thanks you for staying after dinner to hear my announcement.” “I’m happy that this is all our last year here and wanted to share some news with all my friends and family.” “I’m in love.”

Everybody turns to look at the smiling red head girl. Who stands and yells “Yes” Hermione grabs Ginny arm and seats her back down.

“As I was saying I’m in love with someone that has the lips of an angel and told me that our love can create miracles?" “I bet he doesn’t know how true that is.”

Everybody got quiet letting what Harry said sink in, _did he just say him?_

“Not a minute goes by that I don't think of him. I know he loves me. I hope that will never change because I'm pregnant.”

Everybody turns to the Slytherin table as they hear “Yes yes I’m the wizard .” "Harry James Potter, I love you. I will love you until the day I die.” "That's our baby… _Our_ baby, Harry Potter and mine Draco Malfoy.”

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise just started laughing at their friend glad that it was finally out and that their friend was happy even if it was with Harry Fucking Potter.

Over at the Gryffindor table Hermione's secretly, smiles and Ron faints   Ginny stand up with her mouth wide open  “But, but, but, your mine everybody knows it mine, mine ,mine” she stands there shaking.

 “Shut up Bitch he’s mine and that’s it, done it’s over mine get over yourself and move on.” Draco calmly replies. He stands up and walks over to the stage and grabs Harry in his arms and stares down in his eyes and felt a thrill of pleasure running through his body. Harry brought his lips to Draco's the fire that lit Draco's insides was all consuming. He moaned into Harry's mouth and soon a seductive dance of lips and tongues played out.

"Draco is it wrong for us to be so happy, "Harry ask, 

"Please Potter get use to with me.”  He holds his hand and starts walking off the stage “Let’s go we have more pressing matters to get to.” Draco seductive smile told Harry exactly what Draco was getting too.

“Yea I think feeling like this is fine.”

_The End _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               


End file.
